


No Hablo Español

by 2_for_a_penny



Series: Newsies Short Fics [8]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Tommy boy can't speak spanish, but ya know, domestic?, spanish speaking jojo, this makes like zero sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 14:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2_for_a_penny/pseuds/2_for_a_penny
Summary: Jojo speaks spanish, Tommy boy does not. Jojo helps Tommy study for a test.





	No Hablo Español

**Author's Note:**

> this was a request and probably makes no sense. Also, can you say rarepair?? I think this is the first work tagged for these boys. Anyways, this is very terribly written and edited, but I had a nervous breakdown earlier and really wanted to write. So please enjoy.

“Ella camina-” 

“-Caminó, watch your tense.”

“I’m never going to get this. No hablo Español!” Tommy boy huffed as he slammed his face down on the bed he was sitting on. Jojo giggled at his frustration. They had been studying for the last hour and Tommy boy was still confusing present and preterite tenses. Jojo was trying to help him, but Tommy had been making the same simple mistakes since they started.

“You’re doing fine Tommy, you’ve improved a lot! It’s easy I promise, you’re going to get this!” Jojo tried to cheer him up, but Tommy just rolled his head to the side and looked up at Jojo. 

“Easy for you to say! You’re fluent!” Tommy exclaimed exasperated.

“Come on Tommy, just listen to it again. You can get this. Ella caminó un poquito más con él.” Jojo read from the sheet slowly, waiting for Tommy to say it back expectantly. Tommy groaned and sat up. He close his eyes and his brows knitted together as he concentrated to stutter out the foreign words.

“Ella cami..nó un- un poquito más co-con él.” He struggled out the last few syllables, and opened his eyes to meet Jojo’s shining ones. 

“Yes! You got it Tommy! I’m so proud of you!” Jojo’s smile was wider than Tommy boy had ever seen it. He felt pride knowing that smile was because of him. Jojo was proud of him, even though he was shit at this language. Tommy took in the boy across from him, his bestfriend for so many years. He was sitting on the foot of Tommy’s bed, legs crossed, smile adorning his cute face. Tommy didn’t really know when he fell for the giant ray of sunshine in front of him, but he was so glad he did. 

“Okay, now try the next sentence. I have to go back to my house to eat.” Jojo read the next sentence off the paper in front of him. Tommy boy sighed at the waiting boy and rolled his eyes. 

“Tengo que regresar a casa comer.” Tommy spoke the sentence choppily and he felt that it wasn’t correct. 

Jojo furrowed his brows sympathetically as he spoke, “ regresar a casa para comer.” 

Tommy boy flopped onto Jojo’s lap. “I’m good at math! Give me matrices or quadratics. Chemistry, I can say every element on the periodic table, and it’s atomic weight. Fuck spanish!”

Jojo laughed and patted the boy’s head that was now resting on his thighs. “Hey, spanish is a great language. But it’s okay Tommy. We are all good at different things. God knows I’m horrible at science. Standard physics for the win.” Tommy boy let out a small laugh and relaxed on Jojo. Jojo looked down at the now peaceful boy appreciatively. His best friend was a genius, there was no debating that. He could be Albert Einstein when it came to equations, but it was almost comical how much he struggled to get the basic premise of the spanish language. 

Jojo stroked Tommy’s hair as Tommy closed his eyes. “I’m going to totally fail this test tomorrow.”

Jojo rolled his eyes at the boy’s self doubt. “No you’re not.” He said matter of factly.

Tommy boy opened one eye to peek at the boy above him. “And why is that?” 

“Because I believe in you. You can do it.” Jojo stated again, resuming his task of massaging Tommy boy’s hair. His eyes were hyper focused on the head in his hand. Tommy boy smiled and felt a warm sensation through his body. He closed his eyes again and let the feeling of Jojo’s hands lull him to sleep. So what if he wasn’t good at spanish? He had Jojo, and that was all he needed.

000

“Jojo!” Tommy boy called as he barreled into the boy’s room. Jojo was sitting in his bed, scrolling through his laptop. He looked up and was surprised to see a panting Tommy boy standing at his door.

“Tommy? Is everything alright?” Jojo asked, his brows furrowing with concern.

“Everything is fucking fantastic.” Tommy moved to sit on the bed next to Jojo, as the other moved his laptop from his lap.

“Well,” Jojo asked expectantly. “Are you going to tell me what’s got you so hyped up?” 

“I got a one hundred on my spanish test!” Tommy boy was practically vibrating with excitement.

“See, I knew you could do it.” Jojo nudged Tommy in the shoulder.  
Tommy was looking at Jojo more intensely now, almost as if he was studying him. Jojo quirked an eyebrow at his friend’s gaze. Tommy didn’t break the eye contact. His breath was ragged, like he still hadn’t really calmed down, and Jojo was blushing. Their faces were suddenly very close and Jojo didn’t know what to do. Tommy was still looking at him, and he saw no was to escape the situation. Just as he was about to add on about how proud he was, soft warm lips were on his.

Jojo raised his eyebrows in shock. Tommy boy didn’t move, but he snaked a hand to Jojo’s jaw. Jojo relaxed into the touch, and began to move his lips slowly. Their bodies were turned at awkward angles, and Jojo wa tangled up in the sheets on his legs, but they didn’t stop. Tommy did his best to help Jojo onto his lap, his legs still trapped in the sheet, and he rest both of his hands on Jojo’s hips. Jojo ran his hand through the silky hair he never got tired of touching and settled down on Tommy’s lap. The kiss slowed down and became less intense. Going from tongues and biting, to soft pecks on the lips, nose, cheeks, and jaws. 

With one last gentle kiss to Jojo’s nose, Tommy boy pulled back and rested his head on the headboard behind him. He ran his fingertips along Jojo’s waist. Jojo placed his face in the crook of Tommy’s neck and let out a contented sigh. 

“Thank you for helping me, and believing in me.” Tommy said gently into Jojo’s hair, where he had rested the side of his face. 

“De nada.” Jojo spoke quietly with his response. Tommy boy groaned and slightly squeezed Jojo’s waist. 

“I think I’ve had enough spanish to last a lifetime. No more thank you.” Tommy said dramatically.

Jojo smiled and buried his face deeper into Tommy. “Well, my children are going to speak spanish, so….”

Tommy chuckled and huffed dramatically again. “I guess I could learn a little more. For the kids.” Jojo laughed and agreed with him. 

“Yeah, for the kids.”

**Author's Note:**

> wow thanks for reading. Comment, kudos, all that jazz. Hit me on Tumbleee @2-for-a-penny. tnx <3


End file.
